Valiente
by PokeFan93
Summary: 5 años despues de la despedida en Kalos, Ash acaba de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrá el valor suficiente para hablar con esa persona acerca de esto?, Song-fic, One-Shot, Amourshipping.


**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un One-Shot que me he animado a hacer, es un Song-fic (el primero que hago) de la canción Valiente, interpretada por Koko, espero que os guste, sin más al fic.**

 **Valiente**

5 años después de la despedida de los chicos de Kalos todo parecía normal, Clemont y Bonnie se quedaron en Ciudad Luminalia, el chico se quedó en su gimnasio, mientras que la pequeña rubia se fue de viaje junto a su Dedenne en cuanto cumplió los diez años.

Por otra parte, Serena se fue a Hoenn a aprender de los concursos donde lo hizo bastante bien, después fue a Sinnoh donde coincidió con Dawn y May, con quienes empezó a llevarse muy bien, a su vuelta a la región de Kalos Bonnie le dijo que iba a viajar por la región, por lo que se animó a acompañarla y volver a intentar ser Reina de Kalos, consiguiéndolo de manera aplastante frente a las demás y todavía hoy sigue siéndolo, por lo que muy pronto comenzó a volverse famosa en su región, fama que se extendió como la espuma por todo el mundo Pokemon, y esto no pasó desapercibido para cierta persona.

Ash, el azabache después de despedirse de los hermanos, y de una forma más especial con Serena, se fue a Alola, pero no todo fue como quería, sobre todo por la idea de que en aquella región no habían gimnasios, sino que eran clases, en serio, ¡CLASES!, ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner clases y una escuela en una región que era un paraíso tropical?, pero ese no era el principal problema, y es que cada vez que pasaba más el tiempo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, a sentir que le faltaba algo, y por mucha gente que conociera no era capaz de quitarse ese extraño sentimiento del cuerpo. Conforme pasaban los años el chico comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba.

 **Flashback / Pov Ash / 3 años después de Kalos / Región de Kanto**

Era un día normal, como casi todos ahora mismo, había vuelto a viajar por mi región natal para conseguir el título de campeón de Kanto, ya no era como antes, viajaba solo junto a mi fiel amigo Pikachu, al medio día paré en un centro Pokemon para descansar y tomar algo antes de continuar mi viaje, me dirigía al comedor cuando me fijé en la tele.

- _Noticias de última hora, la actual reina de Kalos, acaba de presentar una nueva línea de ropa en Ciudad Luminalia, en breves momentos tendremos más detalles de este suceso._

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Serena?, wow, consiguió llevar a cabo su sueño, me alegro mucho por ella – pensé al ver quien era aquella reina de Kalos, bastante impactado por cierto, a los pocos segundos empezaron a entrevistarla, me sentí extraño al escuchar su voz – no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de guapa… - susurré, espera un momento, ¿Yo he dicho eso?, no sé tan siquiera porque, pero verla ahí, con sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa radiante que iluminarían cualquier oscuridad, sus cabellos color miel que parecían hechos por ángeles, por un momento me fijé en sus labios, aquellos que… , espera un segundo, creo que me estoy saliendo de tema, solo estoy feliz de ver que se encuentra bien nada más, no debe ser extraño sentirse así al ver como una amiga consiguió lo que se propuso, ¿Verdad?

Que equivocado estaba.

 **Fin del Flashback / Pov Ash**

Me encontraba tumbado en la cama de mi casa, mirando al techo pensando en una cosa, en una persona, desde ese día que la vi en la tele no paro de pensar en ella, por fin llegué a la conclusión de que lo que sentía era amor, sí, me había enamorado de aquella persona que se despidió de mí con un BESO, ese día sentí algo raro por dentro, pero no le di importancia, ahora me doy cuenta de que era muy importante y que me enamoré de ella, pero lo peor es que no tengo el valor suficiente para ir a Kalos y decirle todo eso en persona después de tanto tiempo, poco a poco mis esperanzas de poder volver a verla y estar con ella se hacían más remotas.

-Maldición, porque todo es tan difícil – susurré mirando al vacío (sin prestar atención a nada)

-Pika pi – escuché que decía Pikachu con cierto tono triste.

-¿Sabes Pikachu?, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar, ese día pensé que no era importante, pero en realidad sí que lo era, y mucho, ahora no sé qué hacer, por un lado quiero ir con ella, pero por otro lado no tengo el valor de ir allí después de cinco años como si no hubiese pasado nada – le dije, era bueno tener un amigo con quien sacar las penas, aunque este sea un Pokemon.

-Pika pi, Pikachuuu – me respondió decidido y poniéndose encima de mí.

-No sé cómo ser valiente con estos temas, no es como un simple combate Pokemon, o como la Liga de Kanto que ganamos, es mucho más importante que eso – le respondí, pero en algo tenía razón, y era que si no lo intentaba no lograría nada.

Varios días pasaron y comencé a pensar en si ir a Kalos, tenía varias cosas claras, me pondría en contacto con Clemont y Bonnie, ya que no quería que Serena se enterara, así que al día siguiente lo hice.

-¿Ash? – escuché la voz de Clemont desde el otro lado de la videollamada.

-Sí soy yo – respondí sonriendo, la verdad es que no cambió nada - ¿Y Bonnie?

-Ah claro, ella está viajando por Kalos todavía, si no me equivoco ahora mismo se encuentra con Serena – al escuchar el nombre de la chica en la que estaba pensando seguramente pondría una cara de tristeza porque Clemont preguntó – Ash, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Eh, no no, nada importante – le respondí algo nervioso – bueno, en realidad lo que quería era saber si podríamos reunirnos todos de nuevo, la verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien en nuestro viaje y me gustaría volver a veros – le respondí, pero mi mente me decía otra cosa, "sobre todo a Serena".

-Wow, no me esperaba eso – me dijo Clemont – pero es una buena idea, deja que llame a Serena y… - comenzó a decir.

-Nononono – dije interrumpiéndole, el me miró con una cara de pregunta, sentí mis mejillas ruborizadas – quiero decir, no le digas nada a Serena, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella.

-¿Ash?, ¿Verdaderamente eres tú? – me preguntó, yo simplemente le mire con cara de "¿Qué pasa?" – no es nada, solo digo que es muy raro que quieras hacerle tú mismo una fiesta o algo parecido a Serena, y la cara que pones ahora mismo, acaso…

Creo que Clemont llegó a la conclusión correcta, yo con mucha vergüenza asentí lentamente – vaya, no pensé que lo que pasó en la despedida te afectara tanto – me respondió – tranquilo, que todo será un secreto, ven la semana que viene, le diré a Bonnie que llegue a Luminalia con Serena y tú estate aquí antes de que lleguen, que todos sabemos que aunque crezcas seguirás siendo igual de despistado – me terminó de decir riéndose.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso – dije con sarcasmo – está bien, la semana que viene estaremos ahí, ¿Vale Pikachu? – le pregunté a mi Pokemon.

-Pi Pika – respondió con mucha energía mientras se subía a mí hombro.

-Oh Pikachu, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, sigues estando igual de fuerte que antes – dijo Clemont al verlo.

-Clemont, me prepararé para ir hacia allí la semana que viene y recuerda mantener el secreto, nos vemos – terminé de decir despidiéndome y cortando la llamada.

-¿Pika?

-Si Pikachu, la semana que viene vamos a ver a todos de nuevo – le respondí acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿A todos? – escuché la voz de mi madre, que seguramente vendría de las compras con Mr. Mime.

-Ah mamá, me asustaste – exclamé dando un pequeño salto de la sorpresa – sí, la semana que viene iré a Kalos para volver a ver a los chicos – terminé de decir con una sonrisa.

-Ash… - susurró mi madre mirándome de arriba abajo – llevas cerca de dos semanas que casi no sales de casa, y ahora me dices que irás a Kalos de lo más feliz del mundo, ¿Qué escondes jovencito? – me preguntó mientras ponía las dos manos en su cintura, como si me estuviera regañando.

-¿Yo…?, nada, nada – contesté de forma rápida, estaba nervioso y no quería que mi madre se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Y yo te haré caso – respondió con sarcasmo – en fin, da igual, sé que hagas lo que hagas lo harás bien, sueles actuar bien en situaciones difíciles – eso último que dijo hizo que empezara a reflexionar y una pregunta inundó mi mente, "¿Mi situación actual con Serena es difícil?" – Ve a ducharte y baja a cenar – me volvió a decir mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 **Una semana después**

-Cuanto tiempo Kalos – fue lo único que dije con algo de nostalgia mientras comenzaba a ver a mi alrededor, acababa de bajar del avión junto a Pikachu en la misma Ciudad Luminalia, comencé a caminar dirección a la Torre Prisma, que seguramente sería donde estaría Clemont ahora mismo, pero no era lo que pasó realmente.

-¡Eh, Ash! – escuché un grito, me gire y vi al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad.

-Hey Clemont, ¿Qué tal estás? – le saludé mientras me acercaba.

-Pues muy bien, la verdad, ¿Y tú?, ¿Dispuesto a ir por Serena? – me preguntó con un tono pícaro.

-N…No sé de qué me hablas – dije nervioso mirando a un lateral, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-Ya claro, ven sígueme, que todo está preparado, solo queda que vengan las chicas – me dijo, asentí y le seguí mientras comenzábamos a charlar acerca de todos los sucesos que pasaron en todos estos años.

 **2 horas después**

Ya era la hora, Bonnie y Serena estarían a punto de llegar, solo espero que todo vaya bien, en unos segundos llamaron a la puerta, Clemont fue, abrió y entró Bonnie, sola.

-Hermanito, tenía ganas de verte – fue lo que le escuché decir mientras le daba un abrazo al chico rubio.

-Sí, me alegra ver que estás bien – le respondió Clemont a la rubia, cuando se soltaron se fijó en mí.

-¡Ash!, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro de verte – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Bonnie, cuanto has crecido – dije mientras correspondía el abrazo, pero había algo que me extrañaba, tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviese planeando algo.

-Bonnie, ¿Dónde está Serena?, me dijiste que vendrías con ella – le dijo Clemont.

-Ehh, buenooooo – dijo con un tono nervioso – siento decir esto, pero ha tenido un contratiempo y no ha podido venir, lo siento – terminó de decir bajando la cabeza.

OHKO* a mi corazón, todas las esperanzas que tenía de verla se esfumaron como un potente mazazo, bajé la cabeza, apreté los puños de la frustración y me fui corriendo rápidamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, quería estar solo, tras unos 15 minutos de correr me senté en unas escaleras que había allí.

Todo lo que quería era verla y no lo he podido hacer, ya ni siquiera es decirle algo, solo quiero verla, pero parece que el destino está en mi contra, de pronto escuché una voz detrás mía.

-Ash – comenzó a decir – sé que querías verla, pero…

-Déjalo Clemont, necesito estar tranquilo ahora mismo, ¿Vale? – fue lo que le dije, él sin responder se fue de allí dejándome solo, pronto comencé a tararear una canción que llevaba bastante tiempo escuchando.

 _Empezado a hablar de ti_

 _A decirle a la gente_

 _Creo que me enamoré_

 _De un amor que es poco prudente_

 _Empezaba a pensar en ti_

 _A cantar tus canciones_

 _Y me largo a reír_

 _Dime como fue_

 _Que me enamoraste_

 _Dime en que momento pasó_

 _Que empecé a extrañarte_

 _Y ahora dime que tengo que hacer_

 _Para ser más valiente_

 _Y quedarme un ratito aquí_

 _Contigo_

Poco a poco vi que empezó a caer pequeñas gotas de agua en donde estaba, pero yo seguí tarareando aquella canción

 _Por qué si algo yo aprendí_

 _Es que nada es por siempre_

 _Y que mientras más me de_

 _Más me daña la gente_

 _Así que si me vas a herir_

 _Mejor no lo lamentes_

 _Creo que me preparé_

 _Dime como fue_

 _Que me enamoraste_

 _Dime en que momento pasó_

 _Que empecé a extrañarte_

 _Y ahora dime que tengo hacer_

 _Para ser más valiente_

 _Y quedarme un ratito aquí_

 _Contigo_

Aquellas gotas de agua se tradujeron en una gran llovizna que comenzó a caer en la ciudad, pero yo seguía con lo mío, cerré los ojos y seguí cantando.

 _Y quedarme un ratito aquí_

 _Contigo_

 _Y quedarme un ratito aquí_

 _Contigo_

 _Y quedarme un ratito aquí_

 _Dormido_

Terminó aquella canción y me di cuenta que la lluvia ya había terminado, pero me equivoqué ya que al abrir los ojos el agua seguía cayendo.

-Clemont, Bonnie, ya os he dicho que estoy bien, solo necesito pensar en… - dije pero me interrumpieron.

-¿Sabías que cantas muy bien? – escuché, yo reí al oír aquello.

-¿De verdad me estáis haciendo un cumplido por esto?, venga ya chicos – dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolos, pero no estaba hablando con quien creía.

Una chica de tez blanca y pelo corto, color miel, sus ojos no se veían ya que llevaba unas gafas de sol, además llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con un chaleco rojo abierto encima, y una blusa negra debajo del vestido, también unas medias de color negro que llegaban hasta los muslos y acompañaban a unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón de color marrón, en su cabeza tenía un gorrito rojo claro.

-Serena… - susurré, me era imposible desconocer aquella figura.

-La misma – respondió sonriendo mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejaba a la vista aquellos orbes azules que tanto tiempo estaban en mi mente.

Prácticamente me quedé petrificado al verla, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacía ella aquí, ¿no se suponía que no había podido venir por un contratiempo?, solo se me ocurrió bajar la mirada al suelo, una idea muy brillante por mi parte, pensé con sarcasmo, pero de pronto sentí un tacto cálido en mí, me estaba abrazando.

-Ash, no sabes lo que me alegra ver que mi mejor amigo está bien – dijo, eso cayó en mí como un balde de agua fría, no porque se alegrara, sino por aquella palabras, "Amigo" - ¿Qué te ocurre, acaso no te alegras de verme? – me preguntó.

-No es eso, es solo que…

-¿Qué te ocurre?, antes tarareabas esa canción que ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas que he escuchado nunca y ahora te comportas raro – me volvió a decir.

La canción, claro, eso es, no es momento de dudar, es hora de ser valiente, es hora de demostrar el valor que se encuentra en mi corazón, cogí sus manos y levanté la cabeza con decisión.

-Serena… - comencé a decir dudando, pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza – claro que me alegro de verte, sobre todo porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante casi dos años, aquella despedida de hace 5 años causó un gran revuelo en mí, pero no era consciente de lo en realidad sentía en ese momento, conforme pasaba el tiempo logré darme cuenta – hice una pequeña pausa cerrando los ojos – y es que me enamoré de ti, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y no sabía qué hacer, pero me armé de valor y decidí venir aquí para verte y decirte todo esto, siento que tú no pensarás igual, pero tenía que decirte todo lo que siento por ti, Serena.

Después de decir esto me fijé en sus ojos, que se encontraban acuosos, podía ser de la lluvia que caía, ya que en el abrazo el paraguas se cayó al suelo, pero sabía que eran lágrimas, creo que no elegí el mejor momento.

-Ash… - escuché que susurró, yo cerré los ojos esperando un doloroso rechazo que no llegó, en cambio sentí el contacto con su cuerpo – no sabes lo que llevo esperando este momento, no sabes todo lo que me costó comenzar a dejar de pensar en ti, no sabes cómo me sentí después de darte ese beso en el aeropuerto, no sabes nada, pero yo sí sé una cosa, y es que todo esto que has dicho es exactamente lo mismo que siento por ti – dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar en mi hombro.

-Serena… - susurré asimilando todo lo que dijo

-Ash, te quiero mucho y me enamoré de ti, y eso nadie va a poder evitarlo – volvió a decir sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso sonreí y correspondí aquel abrazo, tras unos minutos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, aquel momento era perfecto, poco a poco el espacio disminuía y el abrazo dio paso a un beso tierno y largo.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos debido a la falta de aire y nos miramos con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que esto es el comienzo de algo grande, ¿No? – le pregunté.

-No hay dudas, cariño – respondió guiñándome un ojo, yo solo me ruboricé al escuchar aquel apodo – jajaja, eres tan tierno – dijo riendo mientras me tocaba la punta de la nariz.

-Eh, no me trates como un niño pequeño – me quejé con risa – y ahora vamos con los demás – le dije y la tomé de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia un nuevo comienzo, con la chica que amo a mi lado.

Y es por esto que hay que ser valiente, porque si quieres a alguien hay que intentarlo por mucho que creas que no lo conseguirás, porque como no lo conseguirás de veras es si no lo intentas.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un Song-fic, y creo que 5 años después está canción y esta reflexión puede pegar en un Ash que fuese mucho más maduro.**

 **OHKO** **Significa One Hit KO, o en español, KO de un golpe, he usado esta expresión porque es Pokemon y ataques como Frio polar o Fisura son de este efecto.**


End file.
